


4 thoughts and a closet

by TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: JFC, M/M, ahhhhh, and had to bury my face in a pillow every three seconds, because i'm rlly vanillia, becuase they kissed, i spent 3 hours writing this idk why, midotaka is pretty gr8, one hour was spent on the closet scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath/pseuds/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On first thought, Midorima is a god.<br/>On second thought, he is a dork and a total tsundere.<br/>On third thought, he is broken, sort of.<br/>On fourth thought, Takao is in love with him but isn't prepared to confront himself about it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 thoughts and a closet

**Author's Note:**

> anyway heres midotaka

 At first glance, Midorima Shintarou is a god. A legend. He can sink baskets from across the court without breaking a sweat and is a typhoon when he plays. Takao, much like the rest of the team, can’t help but watch him every time he takes a shot. Midorima is made of coiled muscle and stupid ~~pretty~~ green hair and the scowl that never seems to leave him (sometimes Takao thinks it must be bone-deep, that scowl, for it to settle so easily on Midorima.)

At second glance, Midorima Shintarou is a dork. He blushes when Takao teases him (and the tips of his ears turn red if Takao even just so happens to whisper _Shin-chan_ ) and is the textbook definition of a tsundere. He carries around lucky objects and wraps his fingers and can recite today’s horoscope and rankings from memory, and knows everyone’s star chart (Takao is a Gemini rising and a Libra moon, whatever that means.) Takao gets used to pulling him around in a rickshaw for training purposes and always being one step behind him when they walk around.

At third glance, Midorima Shintarou is broken, sort of. Takao now knows that he relies on horoscopes because he can’t explain why he can do a perfect three pointers from 50 feet either and something as fickle as a horoscope is the only thing that keeps him from completely losing it every time he steps on the court. Takao also now knows that his old school didn’t like the idea of team all that much and that having 5 boys who didn’t know who they were (only that they could play basketball and they could play it pretty damn well) on the court was great for winning games, but not for much else. It takes a long time before Midorima starting trusting Takao enough to pass to him instead of trying to shoot his way out of every situation and even longer to admit, face to face, that he and Takao were a formidable team.

At fourth glance, Takao is really, really in love with the tsundere shooting guard with green hair, but he isn’t ready to confront himself about it yet.

They run circles around each other for months. On the court they dominate and when they don’t, they pick themselves back up just fine in the end. Midorima stays late after practice to sink basket after basket after basket and Takao stays behind too. Sometimes they run one on one with against other until they can barely breath and the thin line that has been drawn between them starts to get blurred. Other times Midorima just shoots and Takao just practices ball-handling (sometimes he tries to steal the ball from Shin-chan when he’s not looking and sometimes he succeeds).

Their senpais eventually get sick of all the romantic tension between them and lock them in a closet together towards the end of their first year. Its straight out of a shojo manga and at first Midorima refuses to say anything and Takao tries to break the awkwardness (the closet is so small that their legs are tangled together and the tips of their fingers brush ‘accidently’ every five seconds or so) by talking nonstop about anything he could think of.

The tension between them starts to fade about 15 minutes in. Takao stops talking. They sit in a comfortable silence for a little while and then Takao notices one of the wraps around Midorima’s fingers is loose. He pulls Midorima’s hand towards him, ignoring the chocked sounds of protest he makes.

“Shin-chan, you need new tape for these.”

Takao carefully starts to unwind the loose tape from Midorima’s fingers. Midorima tries very hard not blush and blurt out something stupid.

He does anyway.

“You know, Scorpio and Cancer are said to have the potential for incredible romantic compatibility-“

Takao cuts him off by impulsively grabbing Midorima by the shirt collar (he was just so _tall_ and _cute_ and _totally flustered)_ and bringing him close enough for their noses to brush.

They hang there for a few burning moments. Both of them are too afraid to do anything with the other so close until Midorima basically decides to fuck it and kiss Takao anyway, lacing his arms around Takao’s back to pull him closer.

When they break apart, Midorima mumbles something that sounds like an excuse and how Scorpio and Cancer really are compatible after all. Takao just grins and leans their foreheads together, whispering “That took for fucking _ever_ ” and totally not prepared for their senpais to throw open the door to the closet to find the Midorima and Takao pressed together, lips just a little bit swollen.

Takao sees the look on their faces and starts to laugh, cluchting his sides and struggling to breath as Midorima shoves him away and pretends to ajust his glasses to hide the fact that his face feels like its being burned off with a blowtorch.

“Oh god Shin-chan ,they were totally onto us this entire time, I cannot _belive-_ “

“S-shut up! You complete and utter _idiot_ -“

They bicker like they always do and will continue to do (but with more kissing) and when they walk home together like they always do, there is a string of something new hanging between them, still young and dumb but still there all the same.

_Whatever our souls are made of_

_His and mine are the same_

**Author's Note:**

> i wasted an entire afternoon writing this i spent 3 hours writing 900 words what has my life come to
> 
> i do not remember the names of any of shutoku's upperclassmen nor do i think i even spelled shutoku right so thats why they are only referred to as 'the senpais'


End file.
